


Comfort

by Mandalorianmedjai



Series: Pre-serum Steve/Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, like gross kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't like thunderstorms. But he /does/ like Bucky kissing him senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The clouds had started to gather as they had finished their dinner, late, mind you. Steve and Bucky rarely ate before 8:00 pm. But they had gathered fast and the wind blew up sudden and violent. They heard the rain start as they lay in bed that night trying to get to sleep. 

Their apartment was tiny to say the least, and they figured their money was better spent on food than furniture for the time being. It had actually been Steve’s idea. “You trying to get me in bed with you, Stevie, all you gotta do is ask,” Bucky had laughed, trying to play it off like he was actually joking. Luckily Steve bought it given the blush that bloomed on his face and the weak punch on the arm Bucky received. 

Turns out buying one mattress for the two of them was really helpful at times like this when Steve’s anxiety acted up. He didn’t like thunderstorms. 

He probably could have gotten to sleep if he tried, but Steve’s heart was beating a little too fast to focus on anything else, and when he closed his eyes it felt like the rain and the wind and the thunder got louder. He glanced over to the figure beside him. Bucky was on his back twisted just enough on his side that he was facing away from Steve. His breathing even, his eyes closed. But his arm lay stretched out as if weakly reaching for Steve, or presenting his hand to him. Steve knew it was almost surely involuntary, but it was almost too inviting. Thunder rattled the thin walls of the apartment and Steve reached out to grasp Bucky’s outstretched hand. 

Almost instantly he heard a voice in the darkness. “Hey, you alright?” Bucky whispered softly, immediate and fraught with concern. Bucky shifted in the bed to turn toward Steve.

Steve’s face burned hot. “Oh...I thought you were asleep.”

Some of Bucky’s concern melted away as his eyes scanned Steve’s face. “It’s fine...” he softened and curled in closer to Steve who tensed at first but then relaxed as Bucky settled his body against his, wrapping arms around him, head tucked in close but not quite touching Steve’s. Bucky’s eyes watched Steve closely, intensely, and Steve was uncomfortable under them at first, but he eased into Bucky’s calming touch and both of their gazes softened.

Heat built between their bodies, from proximity and something else. Steve’s eyes fixed on Bucky’s full, parted, pink lips, breathing softly in the space between them. Bucky knew what Steve wanted, a distraction from the storm, “a little bit of comfort,” that’s what they always called it. But Steve was already spooked from the storm and Bucky’s sudden closeness. He would let Steve take what he wanted. But that's not to say he couldn’t coax him into it by flashing a wet, pink tongue running over his bottom lip. 

Steve leaned in and kissed him, like Bucky knew he would. This wasn’t exactly new for them, but each time Steve kissed him it was slow and nervous like it was the first time. 

Bucky did his best to ease him into it, letting Steve go at his own pace. They softly brushed their lips together, wet and gentle and pliant. It started out innocent, neither of them forgetting what this was, “for comfort.” But kissing Bucky never stayed innocent for long. 

Bucky moved his lips with Steve’s, never giving more than Steve was willing to receive, but he did move his hands. One curled around Steve to feel the intimate curve of Steve’s spine, the other came up to cup his face. Only when Steve melted into it, breath and heartbeat quickening, did Bucky start to push back. He pulled away and changed their angle, tilting Steve’s head with his hand, the small gasps of breath they took in the space between was gentle and close and intoxicating. Their lips crashed back together this time with more urgency. Soft pants and half-suppressed moans were coaxed from each of their lungs now, and they both wished for a little bit of light so they could see each others faces a bit better in the darkness. As if to answer their prayers lightning flashed and they caught a glimpse of swelling lips, blushing cheeks, and vibrant eyes. 

The storm was secondary now. All that mattered was hands on bodies, trying for skin, and the hot, wet dance of their lips. Bucky’s tongue pushed a little further, past his own lips to lick at Steve’s. Steve gasped into his mouth, and fuck if that wasn’t the most endearing sound Bucky had ever heard. And it was only amplified by the fact that Steve had now flung his arms around Bucky’s shoulders as if to bring him impossibly closer, giving himself up, giving in.

Bucky bit experimentally at Steve’s lip and soothed it with his tongue before laying a hand on his collar, just enough to press fingers to his throat and pushed. Steve fell back on the bed, heartbeat thick and heavy under Bucky’s fingertips. Steve’s eyes went wide at the sudden change of pace, but it wasn’t fear that throbbed through him.

“Open up for me, Stevie,” Bucky demanded breathlessly before shoving his tongue into Steve’s mouth and giving him no other choice. Bucky kissed sloppy and wet with more tongue than lips at this point, licking into Steve’s mouth like he was mapping every crevice and curve, memorizing the taste of him. Bucky usually played dirty like this but this was...different. Steve struggled for breath as Bucky held him down and made love to Steve’s mouth. Steve’s head felt dizzy and light, and he was thankful Bucky was holding him down so he wouldn’t float away. Steve tried to reciprocate and copy the trace of Buck’s tongue but he just couldn’t keep up and maybe that was okay, Bucky bossing his tongue around his mouth made Steve felt violated in the most enticing way.

Steve’s brain was so caught up trying to process every new sensation drawn out by Bucky’s tongue it was like Steve forget the rest of his body even existed. It felt nice to lose himself for a little while. That was the point of all this wasn’t it? But when Bucky slung a leg over Steve’s hips to try to get closer, he was suddenly embarrassingly self-aware.

“Buck,” Steve gasped out as the warm flesh of Bucky’s thigh settled on his suddenly painfully hard erection. “Maybe we should stop.” Steve’s face burned so bright with shame Bucky swore he could see his cheeks glowing in the darkness.

“No, keep going. It’s ok, I'm hard too.” It was a plea full of urgency and lust and  _ fuck  _ Steve had never heard Bucky sound like that. He was awestruck, kiss-swollen lips parted softly but breathing heavy.

Bucky’s hands grappled for Steve’s hip, clamping down and pulling Steve’s hips up off the bed to make him rut against Bucky’s thigh. Bucky kissed the deliciously sweet pleasured whine from Steve’s lips that escaped him. 

“That’s it,” he mouthed, rather than spoke, with a satisfied grin as he watched Steve’s face twist in pleasure as he began to buck his hips on his own. 

Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulders and moaned as he fucked his cock again and again against the soft, willing skin of Bucky’s leg. He felt his dick throbbing with each thrust, his heart stuttering, his lungs sobbing. Every inch of him  _ begging _ .

Bucky’s words were just as relentless as his tongue. “See? Just like that,” he encouraged, breath white-hot against Steve’s skin. “It feels good right? That's it, Stevie. Feels so fucking good doesn't it? I want to make you feel good, Steve. I want to make you come.”

Steve’s head drew back and his spine arched hard in an abrupt thrust as his orgasm hit him rough and unexpected. It dragged an unwilling cry from his chest, frail and harsh and shuddering. His eyes squeezed tight at the shock of it and then flew wide as unexpected pleasure burned through him, shaking and shivering under Bucky, who watched on in admiration and awe.

Then the grin was slapped from his face as Steve’s punishing palm connected harshly with his cheek. It took Bucky a moment to process, the sting resonating through his body in a way he had not anticipated.

Now it was Steve’s turn to look smug. “Boy, you've got a mouth on you, you know that?” he said, panting.

Bucky flashed his perfect white teeth in a wide, wicked grin. “Yeah but you liked it didn't you?” Their lips met again, gentler this time, easing together, soft and sticky-sweet. Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips,“Now don't move, I didn't finish yet.” Steve felt Bucky’s cock trapped against his own hip and Bucky began to thrust in slow long rolls of his hips. Steady weak groans fell from his lips in synch. Bucky’s eyes were dark and desperate and elicited deep waves of pleasure in Steve, rousing his spent muscles. “Fuck I'm close,” Bucky breathed. “Hit me again.”

“What!?” Steve gasped, thinking he must have misheard. Bucky’s eyes told him he was dead serious.

Steve’s shock only earned him a louder, more desperate moan from Bucky. “Do it Steve just hit me.” His hips moved in sharp, hard thrusts, friction burning hot, drawing him to the edge. 

Steve didn’t think about it. He raised his hand and slapped Bucky again, a little horrified with himself at first, but that dissipated as Bucky’s thrusts grew more abrupt and his face twisted in pleasure. A groan shook from Bucky as he came, following through with a few more thrusts, and burying his face in Steve’s shoulder as he collapsed on top of him, sated and spent. 

They lay there in a heap for a moment or two, gathering their wits again and letting what had happened sink in.

Steve’s mind raced, but thankfully with increasingly more coherent thoughts as he came down from the high. Slowly he put it all together, “Shit...did we just do that.”

Bucky chuckled softly and deliriously against him. “Yeah we did,” he raised his head and his smile turned to concern when his enthusiasm was not mirrored on Steve’s face. “Well don't look so beat up about it,” he mumbled.

“I'm not. I'm...” Steve assured him, starry eyed. “I'm thrilled I just...can't believe it,” he said dreamily. Maybe he had fallen asleep during the storm after all and this beautiful moment was all made up by his anxious mind. 

“Believe it, Stevie,” Bucky announced happily, rocking their bodies together and pulling Steve in close. This was real. “You drive me crazy,” Bucky purred against Steve’s neck. Steve shivered at the softness of his breath before it was contrasted with Bucky sharply nipping at his ear. Now it was Steve’s turn to pin Bucky down and smother him with kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> bucky’s tongue = sin master 5000 :^)


End file.
